


Guilty Pleasure

by DiavenraNesus



Series: Tumblr Purge 2018 (Fuckmotheringfandomsagain) [4]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Femdom, Submission, Toys, male sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiavenraNesus/pseuds/DiavenraNesus
Summary: Playtime between Mistress and Submissive.





	Guilty Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from fuckmotheringfandomsagain due to the Tumblr Purge

When you opened the door, you were already greeted by the smell of Rin’s cooking. Usually, something that could calm your nerves within seconds made a homely feeling spread in your chest and put a smile on your face before you would be running towards your boyfriend; but this time it was simply not enough. After such a day at work – to call it horrible would be putting it lightly -, you needed more. Everything that could’ve gone wrong had gone wrong; leaving you with a hunger for something that no food on this world could ever satisfy.

You slammed the door shut, making your presence known to the male in the kitchen, and threw your jacket, keys, and bag to your left. The noises made Rin come towards you, an alarmed and worried expression on his face but before he could question you in any way, were your hands on his shoulder, pushing him against the wall behind him.

A grunt escaped his lips before you silenced him with yours. It was no ordinary kiss because this was not about love but about domination. Your whole weight captured him between you and the whole. Both of you knew that, if Rin wanted to, he could easily end this but that was exactly the point: he didn’t want to. Just having you ravish his lips, leaving him no choice but to reply with submission towards you, you already had him weak in the knees.

The blood rushed to his cock, making it rise in his paints and press against the knee you had between his legs. Instinctively, his hands found your hips and moved them towards his to get just a little more friction. But as soon as they made contact, you stopped kissing him, forced his hands over his head and glared at him.

“You’re already disobeying?” A shiver ran over his body and his Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat before he answered you with a soft voice. “No…” One hand slipped away from his wrists and presented his backside with a harsh slap. “No, what?” Moaning at the pain, he was quick to answer you. “No, Mistress. I’m not disobeying.”

“You better stick to your words.” A smirk settled upon your lips and you bit into his neck. The skin reddened and you moved a finger over the mark, loving the way how he slightly flinched. “Huh” – you chuckled – “funny. The son of Satan is being marked instead of doing the marking.” You traced your fingertip from the bite down to the belt of his jeans, snapping the fabric against his belly.

“I want you to do something for me, love. Will you do it?” Rin nodded his head frantically. “Get your favorite toy. Insert it, and then we’re gonna have dinner.” He stared at you, contemplating if you were serious or joking but the look in your eyes answered every question for him.

Rarely has dinner been so amusing for you. Even before you had touched the wheel on the small remote control in your hand, Rin was already squirming in his seat, anxious to when he would feel the toy moving inside of him.

And you loved seeing him like this. The first time you thumbed the dial upwards, he jumped in his seat, making the chopsticks clatter down on his plate. He doubled over, grabbing the table with one hand hard enough to make his knuckles appear white.

“Something the matter, love?” This was one of the games you loved the play the most with him. It would be the only time Rin was in control of anything tonight: he would decide when you would start the session with him and, given how long he could endure the toy, what his punishment would be.

“N-No, Mistress.” You nodded and returned to your food while you turned the setting up once more. This little game continued for a few minutes: you asking if he something was wrong and him declining, but by now he was a shivering mess with his food long forgotten.

You had leaned back in your seat and sporting a smirk on your lips. The remote control was in plain sight on the table and your fingers were dancing over the dial. Just by looking at him you knew that he was at his limits: sweat was dripping down his temples and his breath was coming in small gasps.

So you turned the setting to max.

Rin threw his head back and started to moan loudly, not trying to hide the pleasure anymore. Your smirk grew with the knowledge that he was now ready to give in.

“Just say it, Rin.”

His hooded blue eyes stared back at you and if you were anyone else, you may have blushed by the intensity in them. Instead, you felt heat pool between your legs as you pushed him to finally say the phrase.

“Please, fuck me, Mistress.”


End file.
